wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 Autumnpaw walked into camp. "Pebblestar?" "Yes?" "There's a cat who's joining." "Bring them in." Autumnpaw padded over to Dazzleheart. "Pebblestar wants to see you." Dazzleheart padded into Pebblestar's den. She dipped her head at the leader. She would probably still be mad over the fight with RockClan and CaveClan. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, is there something wrong in RockClan?" she asked. Dazzleheart exlained the sickness to Pebblestar. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "You may join, though I hope RockClan will be alright." Dazzleheart dipped her head. "Thank you very much Pebblestar." she mewed and stalked out of the den to meet new faces. ''Ash''''storm'' Ashshadow glanced up. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked Dazzleheart. Sandclaw and Jaegerpaw came over to see the new cat. "I'm Dazzleheart," Dazzleheart mewed, shyly dipping her head. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow was laying down. "Nice to meet you!" she smiled. Dazzleheart nodded, looking around, feeling overwelmed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow was very close to kitting. Sandclaw sat with his mate. --- Jaegerpaw pranced around Anglerpaw. --- Dazzleheart looked around feeling weird with new cats all around her and not one she knew.--- Firepoppy casted Dazzleheart a smug glance then kept on her bored pacing. --- Oilpelt wandered over the border. ''Ash''''storm'' 22:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Do you think we will be allowed to join?" Creekdew aksed. 20:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy was there just in time to hear Creekdew. "Halt! stop! right there! what are you doing here?" Sandclaw shoved Firepoppy aside with a warning look. "Hello, are you here to see Dazzleheart?" ''Ash''''storm'' 20:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "We are here to join Dazzleheart." Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:52, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sandclaw nodded while Firepoppy snorted. "This way," Sandclaw meowed and led them to CaveClan's camp. "Dazzleheart's on patrol at the moment, but she should be back soon." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked at his brother. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt shurgged and sat down. Molepaw looked at them. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:58, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hello!" Creekdew mewed. 21:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hi," Molepaw moewed, coming over to sniff the newcomers. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:02, January 19, 2016 (UTC) (apologies for lack of activity peoples, I was away) "Newcomers?" Ripplepaw mewed faintly, padding forward. ---- Bramblefire's tail rose in interest. --look me in the eye 05:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt dipped his head to the CaveClan cats. "Hello," Molepaw snorted. "Pebblestar!" ''Ash''''storm'' 15:31, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew lifted his paw. "My name is Creekdew, what is your name dude?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:17, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Rylan and Calliope squirmed beside Molly who lay in a hollow tree. Pebblestar knew of her taking refuge among the clans land and hoped he wouldn't mind that she adopted Fernpaw's kittens. The molly didn't know who the father was, but maybe the fathe rknew who the mother was.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Molly glanced up her gaze soft. "Mother's name was Fernpaw." She replied before beginning to clean the kits.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:35, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "I found them in RockClan territory, yes." The molly said. "But there's no good now. The mother died. Cracked her head on a rock. Poor thing."— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (totally cool) Molly's ears flattened as she listened to this. Father? Seriously? Her luck was downright rotten. These kits would be torn away from her and nobody could stop it not even her.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Molly now angry with the tom stood up. "Now listen her kid." She began her pelt bristling with hostility. "If you take the time to make these little things, you better make the time to care for them." The raging molly continued. "Now, sure I'll still care for them, but they deserve their father in their life!" She said green eyes blazing.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Molly popped the tom on the head. "Son, don't say that. You'll be a good father as long as you spend time and care for these kits." She stated.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:50, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Molly lay back down to fall asleep while in Molly's dreams she dreamt of her dreams coming to this clan.— There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Ripplepaw nodded back at Oilpelt. --look me in the eye 20:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (is it okay if it's Molepaw instead of Dazzlekins? I have ideas for Dazzlekins...) "Molepaw," Molepaw mewed, swishing her stuby tail, slightly hoping Creekdew may ask about it. ---- Cardinalkit padded over the CaveClan border. ---- Oilpelt sat down and studied his new Clanmates. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire's tail waved again. "I'm Bramblefire." --look me in the eye 20:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, Bramblefire, if you didn't catch my name, it's Oilpelt," Oilpelt mewed. Bramblefire? Firepoppy? CaveClan have such strange names.... [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 20:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC)'' Wildpaw glanced at the newcomers, letting out a soft, challenging snort. I bet I could take them in a battle.---- Brookpaw pricked her ears, and immediately stepped forward. "Wait, you come from RockClan...?"Silverstar 21:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Yep," Oilpelt mewed to Brookpaw. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Her eyes quickly darkened. "Then you probably know Sunpaw."Silverstar 21:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I do," Oilpelt mewed, thinking of the apprentice, something about her made his pelt itch. "She's your sister, right?" ''Ash''''storm'' 21:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw growled under her breath. "I'm ashamed to say the answer is yes. I pity RockClan."---- Shimmerheart was trotting around the border until she spotted Cardinalkit. "Can I help you...?"Silverstar 21:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt curled his tail around his paws, not knowing what to say. ---- "Oh yes!" Cardinalkit huffed to Shimmerheart. "I'd like to speak to your queens if you have any at the moment." ''Ash''''storm'' 21:29, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Brookpaw went one, "so, what has she stolen so far?"---- Shimmerheart paused. "Oh, uh, the queens....yeah, you mean..." She trailed off. She never hung around the nursery, as she loved being out of camp. "...let's just take you to camp, so you can talk with them face-to-face."Silverstar 21:31, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... uh.... I don't pay attention to things going on around me, so I'm not sure," Oilpelt murmured. ---- Cardinalkit nodded and eagerly followed the silver tabby warrior. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Well then, if you do go back, I highly suggest you start watching things that are dire to you, they might disappear."---- Shimmerheart returned to camp, and once inside, she spoke complacently, "yo, queens, this kit needs to talk with you."Silverstar 21:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt's fur prickled. "She doesn't steal living things... does she?" he thought about his kits and Sunpaw taking them somewhere. --- Cardinalkit blinked at the nursery. Only one queen was there at the moment, a black and gray she-cat. "Hello," he began slowly. ''Ash''''storm'' 21:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Oilpelt," Bramblefire mewed. ---- Ripplepaw pricked his ears at his sister's conversation with Oilpelt. --look me in the eye 23:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Dazzleheart padded into camp, carrying prey. Her jaws dropped and the prey fell out when she saw Oilpelt and Creekdew. "What're you guys doing here?" she asked scrambling up to greet her former Clanmates. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:24, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "We came to join you!" Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:25, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Really? that's great!" Dazzleheart purred happily. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, providing that the leader let's us stay." Creekdew joked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:29, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure Pebblestar will let you stay, she's very kind," Dazzleheart mewed. "How is RockClan?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:30, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Good....a lot less cats though." Creekdew mewed. (Doing the mini time skip of two weeks) Molepaw had been given the warrior name Moletail and she now, stood alone, facing a fox. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew padded throught the rock area. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:38, January 22, 2016 (UTC) (Just a heads up, this is more of a rocky area, but with trees speckled here and thar....) Moletail screeched angerily at the fox and sprang at it. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:40, January 22, 2016 (UTC) (Oh, sorry about that, I will fix my edit...) Creekdew heard distent noises. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail smelled Creekdew. "Creekdew?" she called. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew heard a noise. "Yes?" He called, trying to find her scent. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:44, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Fox!" Moletail yelped. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew tracked the scent, and found Moletail. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail threw the fox a look and swiped it's muzzle. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew attacked it. "My uncle was killed by one of these...." Creekdew hissed, attacking it. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:49, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail growled and at last, the fox ran away. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew purred. "We did it, we got rid of a fox!" he cheered. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail waved her stubby tail proudly. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:56, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Come on, back to camp?" Creekdew suggested. 02:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail nodding eagerly, in a good mood after the good fight. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew padded back to camp, filled with pride. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:00, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail lumbered through the camp and flopped down and teared into a sparrow. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew sat next to her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:03, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Moletail passed him a piece of the prey. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Creekdew said, eating the prey. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) After eating, Moletail went over to the stream to drink. Oilpelt appeared out of no where beside Creekdew, looking wild. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) "Hey bro!" Creekdew mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' Oilpelt sucked in his breath deeply and replied. "Hey, dork." ''Ash''''storm'' 03:14, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse